


Golden Days

by galaxy_of_pi



Series: Colours of the World [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, bananas are evil, bananas ruin relationships, canon character death implied, kinda curt's internal thoughts after everything, not super sad but like owen is dead so there ya go, takes place after the banana incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi
Summary: Yellow and gold used to remind him of the sun, how on a sunny day it used to light up the golden strands of Owen’s hair, cause his eyes to sparkle with love and a hint of mischief.It reminded him of the few days they could steal each other when a mission was done, going on dates in the park, bringing food to their room where they could be together without any fear of anyone seeing them. Without having to be afraid anyone would realize they were anything other than partners, and good friends.It doesn't remind him of that anymore.
Relationships: Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Colours of the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Golden Days

Yellow and gold used to remind him of the sun, how on a sunny day it used to light up the golden strands of Owen’s hair, cause his eyes to sparkle with love and a hint of mischief.

It reminded him of the few days they could steal each other when a mission was done, going on dates in the park, bringing food to their room where they could be together without any fear of anyone seeing them. Without having to be afraid anyone would realize they were anything other than partners, and good friends.

It reminded him of the gold in the palace that time that he and Owen were on a mission together in Russia, running from guards and soldiers, hiding under tables in the kitchens, trying not to laugh at the absurdity as they heard guards clattering down the hallway, searching for them. Gold was all around them, present in the lining of the tablecloths, the golden brown of the freshly baked goods laid out on the table, on the label of the whiskey bottle that Curt snatched in a moment of “what else do we have to lose so why not?”. 

It reminded him of the golden filigree on the items in the antique shop that they used to go to, on a mission that required them to talk to the antiquer when they spared a few minutes to look at the fine golden items for sale, Curt pretending to be a posh queen to make Owen laugh.

It reminded him of the time they both got off of their jobs for a week after a particularly strenuous mission where Owen nearly died, and they rented a small cottage by the sea. The tiles in the kitchen walls were golden, and in the early morning sunlight, seemed to shine. Gold was all around them for that week they shared; in the sunsets over the calm blue sea, in the croissants Owen baked when he woke from nightmares of Curt getting hurt, in the soft sand beneath their feet as they took long walks on the beach.

Gold was the color of the rings they gave each other. They knew they couldn’t get married, but they still had their own ceremony. Just them, on the beach at sunset. No missions, no spies, no lies or deceit. Just them and their love. They both got them engraved; Owen’s said “Always” and Curt’s “Forever”. The chains they both wore them on were silver; less noticeable than the bright golden.

Now, all that yellow and gold reminds him of is the banana that took Owen from him.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
